Unlocked Heart
by Schmitz-Stargazer
Summary: As a child, Reina Y. Imai had always been cold to people. Her heart was locked, and no one had the key to it. Or so she thought. After being chased by the academy for her strong yet dangerous alice, which she thought was a good thing, she gives up, and goes. But will the academy change her view of her alice and her life? "Nobody has a key, to this locked heart of mine."-Reina
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Kumi-san: Ohayo minna-san…this is my first fanfic, the storyline is not good and… I don't expect anyone to like this fic…haha…yes I do have lack of confidence.**

**Mikan: Kumi-san does not own Gakuen Alice, or she would make me a badass girl, and Hotaru would be nicer to me.**

_-START-_

The mysterious figure looked at the building, her heart was thumping rapidly, and her palms were sweaty. She wanted to retreat, go back to her foster home, and pretend none of this had happened. Yet, she couldn't. It was impossible. She had already demolished fifty branches. Whenever she took a step back, a wave of sadness and anger came through her, and her childhood memories flashed through her. No, not those happy and warm memories of your parents hugging you. It was sad and painful, one of the days she wished she was never born.

_-Flashback start- _

"_Okaa-san! I'm back!" the five year-old girl screeched, closing her house doors. Expecting her mother to pop out of the kitchen, she leaned against the wall, waiting._

_This was one of the very few times where this girl, would show emotion. Why? Don't ask me. She just likes to be emotionless. Suddenly, she felt an arm pull her. Very roughly. Her eyes widened in shock. She knew the arm that suddenly grabbed her was impossible to belong to her mother. Not wanting to find out what happened, she began looking at the floor, while being pulled to her room. _

_Her room door slammed open, as she tore her gaze away from the floor, she saw her tied-up Mother lying on the floor, bruised and cut. _

_Tears slid down her pale face, as she shook her head in horror. It was as if this was in slow motion. _

_A man held her by her hair as she screamed in agony. Then, she felt ropes tying her up._

_Suddenly, the men got knocked out, by two certain people. "Uncle! Auntie!" she screamed, jumping into her aunt's arms. The heroes were actually the parents of the Imai children. "Damn the AAO!" her uncle said. From then onwards, she became known as the younger sister of both Hotaru Imai and Subaru Imai._

_-Flashback end-_

The figure flashed a bitter smile at no one in particular, before taking out a grenade, and throwing it at the AAO branch in front of her. After throwing three more grenades, making sure no one was alive, she faded away into the night. All she left there was a paper heart, and a lock, but with no key…

"母は私はあなたを愛して…"

**vocabulary**

母は私はあなたを愛して= I love you, Mother

Okaa-san= Mother


	2. Reunion

**Kumi: Hi again… the prologue sucked, big time. I know the prologue was too short! Gomen!**

**Mikan: Cheer up, Kumi!**

**Natsume: Shut up, polkadots.**

**Mikan: HENTAI!**

**Kumi: Sorry, minna, I stated in the summary that my OC was emotionless right? It's really hard to do, so, I changed the summary. Gomenasai!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_-start-_

"Move outta my way!" a girl screamed. This girl's name is Reina Y. Imai. She is currently being chased by the Alice Academy. "Fuck. I just bombed AAO branches these last few days and now God has decided to let me have more exercise. Great." She muttered sarcastically while running into an alley.

The girl leaned against the wall and sighed. She already was used to this. Ever since the academy found out about her alice, she had been chased non-stop.

Suddenly, a hand firmly grabbed her shoulders. She turned around to see a blonde 'woman' with purple eyes, which was wearing a frilly t-shirt.

"Who the hell are you, woman?" Reina said, as she gave the 'woman' a steely glare.

There was silence for a moment before the 'woman' burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?'' she muttered, brushing off the 'woman's' hand.

"I'm a man, Reina-chan. My name is Narumi, a teacher teaching at Alice Academy." The guy, whose name was supposedly Narumi, pointed out.

"Seriously? You're a man, did I get that right? Or do I have auditory problems? Wait a minute, ALICE ACADEMY? Why did I notice so late? And you called me Reina-chan! Damn brain cells, I've probably hit my head too many times…'' She muttered.

A resounding 'click' brought her back to reality.

"What do you think you're doing…" Reina asked in a cold tone, despite knowing the answer.

Without answering her, Narumi pulled her out of the alley.

"Stop. It." She said, kicking about and struggling against Narumi's grip.

Narumi handed her over to the stern guards waiting in front of a limo. "Argh!" Reina screamed in frustration. Suddenly, an invisible light bulb appeared on top of her head. She grinned creepily. "Help! Kidnap!" Reina screamed, earning a lot of attention.

"Shhhh….." Narumi whispered. Suddenly, a mob of people came rushing towards them, holding brooms, pots and pans, etc. One was screaming, " I won't let you take away Reina!" and another one was screaming, "Don't you dare take away Reina!" and other related stuff.

"Quick!" Narumi said, pushing Reina into the limo. Just when he was about to close the door, Reina stopped him. "What makes you think I'll listen to you?" she said with a cold tone. Narumi sighed, and activated his alice. He touched her chin and said, "Reina-chan, please listen to me and go to Alice Academy." "Hai!" Reina said, hypnotized.

Upon hearing that answer, Narumi rushed into the limo along with the guards and slammed the door shut. The limo left, heading in the direction of Reina's house, to pack her luggage.

"Reina, you're back so early?"

"Uh…Madam…" Narumi mumbled.

Upon hearing the answer she received, Reina's mother tore her gaze away from the vase, and looked at Narumi blankly.

"Eh…?"

After a long while of persuading, Reina's parents agreed. They started packing her things. Convincing themselves that it was a learning experience for their daughter.

Convincing themselves that they would see her again soon.

Oh how she prayed that this day wouldn't come. She'd gone to great lengths all so that she could protect her daughters, even moving in the end. Perhaps it was selfish of her, but she didn't want 'that day' to repeat.

She put Reina's Idiot Gun in the bag. She remembered the day, when Hotaru gave her alice stone to Reina, it was also the day Reina created Idiot Gun, similar to Hotaru's Baka Gun.

Passing the bag to the oh-so-loathed teacher, she pasted a faux smile of her face.

"Reina-chan, wake up~" Narumi said. "Five more minutes…" Reina muttered. "Reina-chan please wake up." Narumi said again.

"Fine…" Reina said, rubbing her eyes. "Wait a millisecond, why the hell am I here?"

**-timeskip to after explaining everything to Reina (LIKE A BOSS)-**

" Otou-san and Okaa-san let me come here huh?" Reina muttered. She sighed, before saying, "Where's my uniform?" Narumi grinned before stating "You will be a three star." "Three stars?" Reina asked with hardly any emotion. Narumi explained "Alice Academy has no-star, one star, two star, three star, and lastly special star. No-star h-" "I understand." Reina said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. However, Narumi being erm…Narumi was completely oblivious to the tone.

"This is your room, and here is your uniforms, you are supposed to wear different uniforms during different seasons. May I ask for your age Reina-chan?" Narumi said in one breath, before handing her the uniforms and panting.

"Not necessary for you to know." Reina said coldly. Narumi looked at her with expectant eyes. "12 you gay-ass teacher." "Alright! You should be grade 7 but considering that you are as smart as your sister Hotaru, you shall skip to grade 8." Narumi said cheerfully.

Reina nodded and asked when she would start school. "Tomorrow!" Narumi said cheerfully.

"I hope this was the right choice for her, dear…" Reina's mother said, wiping a stray tear that fell down onto her pale cheeks.

"It was…" Reina's father said, flashing a comforting smile at the now sobbing uncontrollably mother.

-_Meanwhile at Alice Academy-_

Reina looked at the photos of her foster family. They all cared so much about her. She remembered the pain when Subaru, her beloved brother and Hotaru, her beloved sister left to go to Alice Academy. She looked up at the full moon, and silently prayed that her foster family was well.

-_the next day-_

"Reina-chan, are you done?" Narumi asked. The door suddenly slammed open, surprising Narumi. He took a look at Reina. After a few seconds, Narumi protested against her outfit. Yes, she was wearing the school uniform for girls, but with a few extra things.

She was wearing plastic short chains at her left hand and her right ankle, she was also wearing a denim coloured cap, crooked.

"Why, do you have a problem?" Reina asked menacingly accompanied by a hard, cold glare. Narumi visibly gulped, as he led her to the classroom.

"Wait here please…" Narumi said, entering.

"Everybody quieten down!" Narumi said, as he entered the classroom. Some groaned, while the others just looked at him, not giving a care to what he was going to say, all except for one girl.

"Hi!" said Mikan.

"We have a new student. Reina, please enter."

Reina entered the classroom, twirling a pen with ease, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. **(A/N: I will reveal Reina's appearance now.)**

She had long dark blue hair, along with some streaks of silver and raven strands which was tied loosely in a hair tie. She had grey eyes, smoothed over like a pebble.

"Name's Reina Yohokara Imai, and it certainly is **not** a pleasure to meet you, alice, age, and number of stars is not a need for you to know."

"Bye, free period." Narumi said before walking out of the door.

The class didn't seem to notice that she was an Imai. Suddenly two certain people interrupted the peace.

"Rei-chan!/Reina." Hotaru and Mikan shouted/said.

"Mikan-san and Hotaru onee-chan…" Reina said. Reina couldn't help but break into a small smile when she saw Hotaru and Mikan.

"You smiled?" Mikan said, jumping up and down in excitement. "Hn." Reina said, looking to the side, blushing. Reina saw hearts in majority of the boys eyes in class. She made a look of disgust as she pulled out a dangerous looking gun.

_IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!_

"Ouch!" the boys screamed.

"Why did Reina call Hotaru Onee-chan?" Anna started. "And why does she have a look-alike of Baka Gun, except that it says idiot?" Nonoko added.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA/ IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT_

"Owie!" Nonoko and Anna screamed.

"We are sisters." Hotaru said almost with no emotion. But you could hear a hint of happiness.

Ruka smiled a little at the sister's reunion. He remembered Mikan telling him about Hotaru's adopted younger sister.

_KA-CHAK KA-CHAK!_

Hotaru and Reina had out their cameras, and it was both printing pictures at a fast pace.

The sister's held a stack of photo's as they slammed it on the table. "Ruka Nogi's picture for 50 rabbits." Hotaru said emotionlessly. "Double the stock." Reina added.

"EH?" Ruka said, wide-eyed. He watched as the fangirls went rushing up to Hotaru and Reina. He expected Hotaru to do this, but he didn't expect Reina to follow suit. He soon returned to normal. They are sisters after all, right?

_End of chapter one_

**Hey guys! So how was this chapter? I don't expect myself to do very well. I hope to get three reviews.**


	3. Authors Note: I'm so sorry!

**Kumi: Hey guys, this isn't a chapter. (Why can't you guys just gimme reviews) I kinda have Writers block, and my friend was pestering me to do a Fairy Tail fanfic. I know I shouldn't be writing a new story when my current story has only two chapters, but my head is gonna burst from all the ideas in my head. I was thinking of writing three stories now, and when I finish them, there will be more I guess… And so…this story is on hiatus for a while…**

**TheMultiColoredPencil: Thanks so much! And I created this story a few months ago, not years, so maybe you are mixing the story up with another?**

**Kumi: But anyway, on to the main thing. I'm gonna do a poll deciding what next two stories I should do. Please vote!**

**Stories on poll: **

**The line connecting fate- Maple Story fanfic (Summary: "Everybody has a string, which connects their fate." She looked up at the sky, thinking, 'Is it true Mother? If it is, then why can't I feel it? Or is it that I don't really have a string of fate?') (Emo story I know)**

**The portal transcending time and love- Fairy tail fanfic ( Summary: Natsu and his fiancée, Lucy, are both part of the police. One day, in an operation, Natsu accidentally shot Lucy, causing Natsu to assume Lucy was dead. Just at that moment, he transcended time and switched souls with Judge Bao, a person of the first generation. There, he meets a scholar who looks like Lucy…**

**Yousei High- Fairy tail fanfic (Summary: Lucy is a normal teen who is searching for her long lost half-sister, Lucia. As far as Lucy remembers, Lucia was sweet and caring, yet had temper problems. One day, a honey haired girl, who looked exactly like Lucy's sister, barges into her classroom, claiming she was searching for her half-sister. However, this honey haired girl is blunt and rude, worlds apart from Lucy's sister's personality. Could that honey-haired girl really be….?**

**Kumi: Okay, this is the dreaded one. The cliché for Fairy tail… (None of my business, none of my business, my friends begged me…) Nakama tachi- Fairy tail fanfic (Summary: She sighed, banging her head onto the table repeatedly. She looked at the guild members, partying with joy. She turned her head to the small bluenette, the black haired guy and the three small exceeds, sighing. "Maybe we should leave the guild…"**

**Kumi: And the last but not least, also fairy tail fanfic, Transcendent of time (Summary: Takes place when Laxus was a kid. "Grandpa, Grandpa! Where are you?!" the young Laxus screamed. He kept running through the forest until he saw a floating tower. His eyes shined, as he studied the tower. "W-who are you?!" a honey haired girl who was roughly about Laxus's age screamed. And that was how their friendship started.**

**Kumi: Yup, so that's about all… Pretty lame stories right? Anyways, Bye**

**!**


End file.
